Supers in the Pokemon World
by W. R. Winters
Summary: Their simple high school life was over. After being forced to be test subjects for Team Akumu, an accident left them with unnatural powers, which made them targets for Team Akumu's elite force of trainers known as 'The Venators'. Now that they're after them, these six kids known as Supers are forced to run away and go on an epic adventure. OCs for Supers are now closed.


**Welcome everyone! Wolf here and I'm here to introduce you to **_**The Supers of the Pokémon World.**_

**Summary: Six kids were living simple high school lives, until one accident while working in a lab changed everything. They signed up just to help out a get a little extra credit, but they ended up becoming test subjects for a criminal organization Team Akumu. The scientists had hooked them up to machines that would enable them to see the thoughts inside their brain, but then one of the machines malfunctioned and exploded, releasing a large of radiation which pretty much blew up the lab. Each of the kids woke up in a hospital being told that they were lucky to have survived they accident, because it killed most of the other scientists. They were told that they found no effects from the radiation exposure, but they were feeling very strange, and later finding out that they each have a special power, but Team Akumu's leader Lucifer knows it too, and has sent an elite group of hunters known as the Venators to capture them. After encounters with these hunters these six kids known as Supers run away in order to find either a cure or a place to practice these newly found powers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, I only own my OCs**

**-*X*x*X-**

(Wolf's pov)

To say I was bored was a vast understatement. I was in my Pokémon Biology class and we were learning about different kinds of Pokémon Abilities I just wanted this class to be over so I could get to Battle Club. Then I could go home and enjoy my weekend. "Wolf!"

I straightened up in my seat, "Yes Mr. Davis." Mr. Davis was my Pokémon Biology teacher. He was in his late fifties with his black hair going grey. His strict behavior was probably the only thing that kept his students in line. He also always dressed as if he was going to court with his clean suits and ties.

Mr. Davis looked at me with an annoyed glance, "I asked you to do the instructions on the board."

I felt a great deal of relief at the fact that the instructions were written on the board. I looked at the board and read them, _'Give an example of a Pokémon that gains an advantage if they have the ability Iron Fist and back up your answer.'_

Without any hesitation I said, "Infernape."

Ms. Davis gave me a perplexed look as if he didn't expect that answer. "Explain."

"Well, Infernape has Iron Fist as its hidden ability. Iron Fist gives extra power to attacks that involve punching. This gives an advantage to Inferape because it can be taught several punching moves like Mach Punch, Close Combat, Fire Punch, and Thunder Punch. Not only does Iron Fist give Infernape a power boost, but if it knows Thunder Punch it gives him an advantage over water type Pokémon." I explained with a bit of pride.

Mr. Davis looked impressed, "Very well thought out, very good explanation Wolf." I shrugged as if it was nothing, and Mr. Davis went on with his lesson about Pokémon abilities.

"What a nerd." I heard a few voices say behind me. I'm not a nerd. The only reason I know all that is because I actually own an Infernape with the ability Iron Fist.

Half an hour later I was looking at the clock 2:26. Only a few minutes until schools over and I can get to Battle Club. Mr. Davis was nearing the end of his lecture, "-Therefore if a Gliscor has its hidden ability, Poison Heal and is holding a Toxic Orb. It will be able to heal itself because Toxic Orb causes its holder to be badly poisoned, and the damage that would come from the status condition would heal it, because that is the effect of Poison Heal."

"BBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG!" The school bell rang and immediately every one grabbed their stuff and bolted out the door.

I took a little more time to but my stuff away and was heading toward the door when Mr. Davis stopped me, "Wolf," I turned around toward him, "could you come here please?"

I walked over to the desk, "Am I in trouble? If this is about the essay that was due last week I know I turned it in."

Mr. Davis shook his head, "Quit your yappen and listen. This is actually an opportunity for you to earn a bit of extra credit, and a bit of money too."

"What is it?" I asked.

"An old associate of mine is working in a lab not too far from here. He is learning about the mysteries of human and Pokémon brains. A few of his scientists are on vacation and needs a few extra hands to help him with his research." He explained. "He asked me to send three boys and three girls, and he promised to pay them if they help him enough, and if he gives a good report, I'll give all of the volunteers a bit of extra credit."

I thought about it for a minute, "When and where is it?"

Mr. Davis took out a piece of paper and wrote and address on it and handed it to me, "This is the address, and it's on Saturday at 7:00am."

I thanked him, put the address in my pocket and headed towards the door. When I was about to leave a thought came to my mind. I turned around, "Why is asking for help from students? Wouldn't it be easier just to wait for his assistants to come back?"

Mr. Davis rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious, "Younger minds are easier to work with."

I gave a sarcastic chuckle as I walked out the door, _'The way he said that makes me think that we're going to be the test subjects.'_

"Wolf, you better have a good reason for being late!" I was now at Battle Club, and I was also being shouted at by Coach Smith, the school coach and the leader of battle club. Coach Smith was a black man and built like a professional wrestler mixed with a football player.

I was about to answer, but he stopped me, "Never mind, your paired up with Will." He pointed over to a small junior I'm guessing is Will. "We're going to have one round of double battles, and then you guys can go home."

Will and I were up against with these two jocks from the football team, Ryan and Josh. Who released a Haxorus and a Metagross.

Will sent out his Pokémon first, "Go Frosslass."

I then released mine, "Stark show them your stuff!" Stark was the Infernape I was talking about earlier, he's a powerful battler, but he was a handful. If you can think of Tony Stark, then you've got a pretty good idea on this guy's personality.

"Metagross use Meteor Mash."

Haxorus, use Outrage."

Frosslass, use Blizzard on Haxorus."

"Stark, let's toast those guys with Overheat."

Each Pokémon started building their attacks. Metagross's front two legs started shining a silver color and it launched the powerful attack against Frosslass, who barley took any damage_. 'Okay these jocks know nothing about battling,'_ I thought to myself. Haxorus's armored body was slowly surrounded by blue flames and his eyes glowed a brighter and darker shade of red. Roaring the dragon type charged Stark. I quickly commanded, "Avoid that outrage before you use over heat. Stark nodded and immedeatly jumped into the air and Haxorus ran under Stark just as an icy blast came out of Frosslass's mouth and arms freezing the raging pokemon.

When stark landed he was on top of the freezing block of ice. Stark's body then began to glow a bright orange and the ice beneath his feet started to melt. Once Stark was ankle deep in the ice, he unleased a scorching aura of heat and flames that comepletely melted the ice leaving an unconscious Haxorus lying in a puddle of water. Metagross crumpled to the floor due to the power and intensity of the heat wave.

"We win." I said. Will simply recalled his Pokémon and walked away. _'Silent type huh.'_ I thought to myself. Ryan and Josh were both giving me a look that defined anger. I just couldn't resist saying, "Hey it's not my fault you don't train your Pokémon well enough." And with that, I went toward the exit.

I heard Josh call after me, "That's right, you just walk away you weakling."

'I know I shouldn't be saying this, but I can't help myself. I mean, that's the worst comeback ever' I turn around, "Yeah, I'm walking away because there no reason for me to be here right now. Also if I'm such a weakling, how come _your_ Pokémon were completely destroyed in that battle and _my_ Pokémon never toke a single hit?" I shot back with a smirk, with that I turn back around and walk out the door. The priceless looks on their faces still in my mind.

About ten minutes later I walked in the door of my house yelling, "Dad I'm home!" No answer, "Dad!"

I walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and out a Mountain Dew. When I closed the door I saw a note on it.

Went on a business trip, won't be back until Sunday. Money for pizza is on the coffee table.

-Dad

I rolled my eyes and tossed the note in the trash. My dad is always going on business trips, so most of the time I'm alone, except for my Pokémon of course.

I took out a pokeball, "Come on out Theseus." And I released my Vaporeon; I don't like him more than my other Pokémon. He's just the only one that can still walk around in my house without making a mess. I played videogames and ate pizza that night because I had no homework, then I went to bed.

*x*x*

It was now Saturday and I was on my way to the lab. I looked at the address and found the lab. It was a simple white flattop building about the size of a restaurant.

When I walked through the sliding doors, a tall, thin man with combed red brown hair and wearing a lab coat and point Dexter glasses walked up to me, "Hello, I'm Professor Redwood, the lead scientist of this facility. Are you one of the students Mr. Davis sent me?"

"Yeah." I replied

He smiled at me, "Good you are the first to arrive." He looked over my shoulder towards the door and asked me in a softer voice, "Did you come alone?"

I gave him a strange look, "Yes, why?" I said in a hesitant tone.

He ignored my question, "Good. Biff, bring him downstairs." After he said those words something hard hit my head and I slumped into unconsciousness.

**-*X*x*X*-**

**That's it for chapter one. I'll be accepting OCs to be the other kids or Supers.**

**Here is the form**

Name:

Nickname if any:

Age (15-18):

Gender:

If you're not chosen as a Super, What will you be? Trainer or a member of the Venotors:

Appearance (Be as descriptive as possible eye color, body type, hair style, hair color etc.):

Outfit (include fancy, casual, swim, etc.):

Personality (Once again, be as descriptive as you possibly can, at least a paragraph if you can):

Hometown, Home Region:

History/Background:

Pokémon team (no legendries, only one shiny, maximum of six):

Nickname:

Moves:

Ability:

Nature:

Personality:

Super power (can be either a Pokémon power [no powers of legendries], or a regular superpower, but I will tell you if it's too powerful, or you can have both):

Hobbies:

Likes/Dislikes:

Fears:

Romantic Interest (You will be shipped with one of the other OCs; this is just to help me pair them up better):

**Okay there's the form, and remember to submit by PM, or review if you can't send PM.**

**Spots available: 1 boy super, 1 girl super.**


End file.
